gameofthronesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Batalha na Caverna do Corvo de Três Olhos
A Batalha na Caverna do Corvo de Três Olhos é uma batalha durante o Conflito Para Lá da Muralha. Ele é retratado no episódio "A Porta". A batalha é uma tentativa do Rei da Noite de assassinar o Príncipe Bran Stark e o Corvo de Três Olhos por razões desconhecidas. História Prelúdio Depois de Bran Stark finalmente chegar na Caverna do Corvo de Três Olhos com Meera Reed e Hodor, ele começa a treinar para aprimorar seus poderes em visão verde ao longo de um ano.Os Filhos Eventos O Corvo de Três Olhos leva Bran para uma visão onde ele descobre que o Rei da Noite foi criado por uma arma feita pelos Filhos da Floresta para guerrear com os Primeiros Homens. Depois, enquanto os outros estão dormindo na caverna, Bran ignora os avisos do Corvo de Três Olhos e warga para dentro do represeiro sozinho, querendo ter mais uma visão. De alguma forma, Bran vai parar na neve e encontra os Caminhantes Brancos e seu exército morto de Criaturas, liderados pelo Rei da Noite montados em seus cavalos mortos, como a Velha Ama tinha lhe contado uma vez. O Rei da Noite, de alguma forma, percebe Bran e toca em seu braço, fazendo com que Bran desperte gritando de sua visão e consequentemente acordando os outros. O Corvo de Três Olhos diz a Bran que agora que o Rei da Noite o tocou, sabe onde ele está e que a magia da caverna, que impedia a entrada de qualquer coisa morta, foi quebrada. Bran também percebe que seu braço ficou cinzento onde o Rei da Noite o tocou. Sendo assim, Meera diz a Hodor para começar a arrumarem as coisas para deixarem a caverna. Em uma tentativa de passar todo o conhecimento que ainda falta a Bran, o Corvo de Três Olhos o leva até Winterfell na época que o pai de Bran era criança. Enquanto isso, Meera descobre que o exército do Rei da Noite chegou na caverna e a batalha começa. Muitos dos Filhos da Floresta morrem e Meera é capaz de matar um caminhante branco com uma lança de vidro de dragão. Como Hodor está muito assustado, Meera pede a Bran para wargar na mente dele. Bran é capaz de ouvi-la do passado e warga na versão criança de Hodor, que carrega Bran para a porta de saída da caverna. Conforme as criaturas continuam entrando na caverna, Verão se sacrifica para dar tempo dos outros fugirem. Depois, Folha é levada a fazer o mesmo. Quando Bran, Meera e Hodor conseguem sair da caverna, Meera pede para Hodor "segurar a porta", já que as criaturas estão se aglomerando do outro lado e forçando a passagem. Isso causa um distúrbio na mente do Hodor criança, enquanto o Hodor adulto "segurava a porta", e o fez falar "Hodor" (''Hold The Door, ''segure a porta, em inglês) por toda a vida. Hodor é o último sacrifício e então, Meera consegue escapar com Bran."A Porta" Consequências Com a morte de Folha, os Filhos da Floresta estão, presumivelmente, extintos. Bran e Meera fogem através da floresta assombrada até Meera não aguentar mais prosseguir. Bran acorda e diz que as criaturas estão bem atrás deles. Meera abraça Bran e se prepara, para uma posição final, mas uma figura encapuzada em um cavalo de repente aparece e despacha as pessoas com uma lâmina enganchada e uma bola de fogo em uma corrente. Depois de levá-los para a segurança, o cavaleiro revela ser de o há muito perdido Benjen Stark, teio de Bran. Benjen explica que os Caminhantes Brancos a encontraram e a seus patrulheiros e os mataram, mas os Caminhantes deixaram-no para se transformar ao invés de supervisioná-lo pessoalmente. Ele foi resgatado pelos Filhos da Floresta, que, através do mesmo tipo de magia que criou o Rei da Noite, conseguiram impedir Benjen de se tornar uma completo. Benjen explica que Bran é o Corvo de Três Olhos agora, e que ele só precisa de um pouco de tempo para aprender a usar seus poderes. Ele irá escoltá-los de volta através da Muralha, e quando o Rei da Noite eventualmente atravessa, Bran estará esperando por ele.Sangue do Meu Sangue Referências Categoria:Batalhas Categoria:Conflito Para Lá da Muralha Categoria:Brandon Stark Categoria:Caminhantes Brancos Categoria:Criaturas Categoria:Filhos da Floresta Categoria:Eventos de:Angriff auf die Höhle des Dreiäugigen Raben en:Battle at the Cave of the Three-eyed Raven ru:Битва в пещере Трёхглазого ворона